


Of Archangels, Burglars and Cupcakes

by GabrielsLilBitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupcake fluff, Cutie pie Sam, It is so fluffy, M/M, MINDLESS DOMESTIC FLUFF, Sassy Gabriel, it's basically a marshmallow, you'll feel physically sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLilBitch/pseuds/GabrielsLilBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stood and loped over to have a look at Gabe’s attempt at cake mixture. He wrinkled his nose slightly.</p><p>“Let me guess, you just shoved all the ingredients in together and started mixing.” </p><p>“Who died and made you Mary Berry?” Gabriel snapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Archangels, Burglars and Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a future where Sam and Dean have retired from hunting and have their own apartments and lives etc. (The author apologises for her wishful thinking and is sure that Supernatural will rid her of her hope any day now.) Gabriel and Cas still drop by occasionally. Sam and Gabriel haven’t yet figured out their undying love, so they’re friends with benefits. 
> 
> I'm sorry that it's kinda short and crappy, but it was my first SPN fic when I wrote it...
> 
> Anyway, have some lovely, sugary SABRIEL CUPCAKE MAKING(ish)

 

Sam was woken up by a clattering and crashing coming from the kitchen of his apartment. There was another loud clang and a strangely familiar voice whisper-shouted “ _Shit!_ ” It was all very curious. Sam wondered if there was a burglar in his house. A particularly crappy burglar who dropped the things he was trying to steal. It seemed unlikely.

He clambered out of bed, stretching his muscles, and tiptoed down the hallway towards the kitchen. The strange noises continued, occasionally punctuated by muffled swearing. When Sam poked his head around the kitchen doorway he couldn’t suppress a small gasp. His kitchen was utterly destroyed; flour coated every surface, there was butter smeared on the walls and eggshells littered the counters. In the middle of this carnage a short man stood, covered from head to toe in cooking materials and stirring a bowl of unidentified substance vigorously. Gabriel.

The angel hadn’t visited Sam in months and he had been beginning to miss the childish exuberance that seemed to follow Gabe everywhere. Also, the sex. He had definitely missed the sex. He grinned at Gabriel’s pint-sized form despite himself.

“Gabe!” He tried, and failed, to keep the happiness out of his voice. “Where have you been? You didn’t visit for ages. No calls, no randomly appearing sweets, nothing! I wasn’t sure whether to worry or be angry.” Even as he spoke, Sam strode forwards to wrap Gabriel up in a hug.

“Missed you too, Samsquatch.” Gabriel replied, craning his head to look into Sam’s eyes. “Now could ya possibly let me go; my cupcake mix needs attention.” Sam rolled his eyes, but released him anyway.

Gabriel returned his focus to the odd-looking mixture in his bowl and resumed stirring. Sam flopped down on the least floury of the chairs and observed the angel carefully.

“Cupcakes, huh?” He inquired. “Why the sudden urge to break into my house and bake?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I knew you’d be pissy about my absence, Moose, so I thought that if I made something sweet you’d be less mad at me. Which I can now see is a pointless gesture; you could never really be mad at _me._ ”

“Have you ever actually baked before?”

“What is this, Q&A hour?” Gabriel asked defensively. Sam gave him a ‘just answer the fucking question’ bitchface. “ _Fine._ No, I haven’t baked before and I’d really quite like it if you’d quit sitting there and judging me.”

Sam stood and loped over to have a look at Gabe’s attempt at cake mixture. He wrinkled his nose slightly.

“Let me guess, you just shoved all the ingredients in together and started mixing.”                                 

“Who died and made you Mary Berry?” Gabriel snapped.

“I used to bake with Jess. I still make cupcakes sometimes; they’re ridiculously easy.” Sam explained, giving Gabriel a bitchface. “But if you ever tell that to Dean I will be forced to holy-fry you.”

“Well, looky here! Samantha, you’re a proper domestic goddess.” He exclaimed, nudging Sam’s side with a sharp elbow. Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel’s immaturity.

“Could you disappear all of the crap that’s covering my kitchen? We can make cupcakes together.” Sam gestured at the carnage surrounding them.

Gabriel looked around with wide eyes, seeming to only just realise what a mess it was. His thinking face appeared and a second later they were stood in a clean kitchen with a tray of perfectly baked cupcakes beside them. Sam looked at him in confusion.

“Why did you make those?” He asked, puzzled.

“I figured that the quicker I get you the cupcakes, the sooner you’ll get into bed with me.” Gabriel replied with a roguish wink, before launching himself at Sam and kissing him full on the mouth.

Sam couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
